Slytherin's Princess and Gryffendore's Prince
by w1ters.rul3.r19ht
Summary: Artemis and Apollo are the newest kids at Hogwarts. They're the twins of legend. Or they were supposed to be anyways. Then plans got out of hand. Now the two are rivals and won't speak to eachother. But then again, things are spiraling out of control.


I can't believe **_you_** left me

I can't believe_** you**_ did

Chapter 1: choices can kill you

Artemis looks to her brother for help. Pleading for sanctuary behind her sunglasses, her silver eyes melting with fear and horror. Her small slender frame was shaking with worry as questions flitted through her head and was sure to be seen through her dark midnight black hair. Her face paled with anticipation.

Apollo's face lit up with satisfaction. His golden eyes glowing behind his own dark sunglasses. His tanned hand reached out to his sister's and took her small frail hand. He flicked his head to brush the shaggy blonde hair out of his perfect face. His broad build shook with laughter as he reached for the doors.

Artemis would've given anything to avoid attention. But Apollo, on the other hand, basked in it. He was beaming to nobody in particular, but kept his face on the prize. He was determined to become a Gryffendore. He no longer wanted to be apart of the 'family business' but he didn't want to leave his sister's side. He hoped for his twin to follow him.

"Students!" Dumbledore called. Artemis flinched and hid behind her brother racking with fear. "We have newer people to introduce."

He gave a friendly smile to Artemis. She relaxed and grinned back at him.

"Apollo King." He showed Apollo the hat. He all about skip towards it and thrust it on his head.

"Ah..." the hat said. "New blood."

Artemis tried not to whimper as she watched the hat.

"So... confliction at the house, I see?"

Apollo stiffened.

Artemis's brows crinkled together.

"You seem very brave. So understanding. You know what you're going after and you have a large heart."

There was a pause of silence then...

"GRYFFENDORE!"

One of the tables erupted into cheers. Apollo immediately took off the hat and joined the table. People shook hands with him and clapped him on the back as he took a seat. His eyes flitted up to his sister's behind his sunglasses. His brows arched up quizzically.

"Artemis King."

Artemis turned a sickly pale color. She quickly perfected herself then turned away from her brother, sobs trying to over take her. She took the hat with shaking hands and placed it upon her head.

"Hmmm..."

Artemis closed her eyes, gripped the stool, and gritted her teeth.

"You're a very conflicted girl. Timid, shy. But you have a wide heart. You're caring and very powerful. Powerful indeed..."

Artemis concentrated hard.

"You want to go through with your task? Do you really want to die?"

Gasps and murmurs lifted in the air of the hall, but Artemis ignored them all.

"Oh. You don't. You just want to please everybody. Let me tell you something, you can't please everyone. And you definately won't live through this year."

Murmurs died.

"SLYTHERIN!"

From the far right, a bunch of kids burst into roars of cheers and excitement, mostly from the boys. She hesitantly took the hat from her head, then without a second glance back at her brother, she left to meet with the Slytherins.

She took a seat beside a pale, pale boy, with washed out blue eyes, and white-blonde hair. He was built and gangly, but he was a bit attracting for Artemis.

She looked at him and gave him a warm smile. She new who he was. "Nice to finally meet you, Draco." She gave her his hand. He took it and kissed the back of it with a large smirk.

"Touche, my dear friend."

Artemis took back her hand and turned to look over her shoulder. Her eyes immediately connected with Apollo's. He had a sad look on his face. It was full of guilt and pain and disappointment.

*I can't believe _**you**_ left me,* she said telepathically to her brother.

*I can't believe _**you**_ did,* he replied.

*Why didn't you tell me what was going on?*

*You won't have done anything about it!*

*I'm your sister! _**Twin**_ sister, in fact. I think I would do anything for you than for Mom and Dad!*

*You had your chance a second ago, why didn't you take it then?* His tone sounded so shameful and hurt. Even accusation in his voice.

*I was hoping for you to come save me. But you didn't,* her voice was small. She was never like that with Apollo. But then again, he's never kept secrets from her.

Apollo opened his mouth. "Artemis..." he literally said. His voice cracked, and he knew she couldn't hear him over the roar of the other kids around them, but he was so said, he almost started sobbing there.

*Good-bye, Apollo.* Those were the last words she thought to him before shutting him out of her mind completely.

Tears stung her eyes and she turned away from him.

Choices can really kill you.


End file.
